Insanity
by UltimatePalmTree
Summary: [CRACKFIC] Why do you suppose Kimblee went insane? Surely, you must have SOME sort of theory...


**Insanity**

By UltimatePalmTree

"Hey, Martel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you suppose Kimblee went insane?"

It was another long afternoon in the Devil's Nest, where no one really wanted to do anything except do what the three chimeras were doing right now: lying around and doing absolutely nothing else. 'Too hot to really give a damn' was most likely the best way of describing it.

"You mean how he turned into a raving psycho?" Martel asked. Her attention suddenly turned from Dorchette to said raving psycho, who was laughing to himself as he blew up another fly that happened to be flying around the bar. "I don't know,"

Dorchette, who was lying on his back on his couch, rolled over onto his side to face Roa, but didn't take his eyes off of Martel. "Well, do you at least have a _theory_ of some sort?" the dog chimera asked.

Martel thought for a second before saying, "Shell shock," in a decisive tone. "_Definitely_ shell shock,"

Dorchette scoffed and rolled back over onto his back, arms and legs up in the air like a dog that wanted its tummy rubbed. "Shell shock makes you _quiet_. It doesn't make you wanna blow up everything in sight!"

"Alright then!" Martel said, "What's _your_ theory?"

Dorchette's arrogant little smirk disappeared slightly, Roa noticed, as she said this last remark. But he quickly regained it before saying, "I… never really thought about it. After all, I have better things to do than sit around and wonder about what happened to Satan's spy!"

Martel laughed and said in a mocking tone, "Well, you screwed _that_ one up, didn't you? With this whole little conversation we're having,"

Dorchette made a face at her before turning to Roa. "Screw you," he spat at Martel before saying to Roa, "How 'bout you, Roa? You seem to be thinking all the time, so you probably covered _this_ discussion long ago,"

The bull chimera leaned forwards slightly, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his chin in his hands. "One thing he _hasn't_ thought about," Dorchette muttered, a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. Roa shot him a glare, which shut the dog chimera up—at least, temporarily speaking. After about five minutes of thinking, Roa leaned back again and sighed as his back sank into the overstuffed sofa.

"I think," he said, "that the reason for Kimblee's insanity is beyond what you two think it is,"

"Yeah?" Dorchette asked, leaning forwards a little bit.

"Enlighten us, Leto," Martel said in a sarcastic tone.

Roa paused, partially for effect and partially because Kimblee had decided to blow up another fly or some other harmless object and was laughing too hard. When Kimblee was back on the trail of another thing to 'make go 'splodies' and silent once more, Roa _finally _said something.

"I believe Kimblee became the so-called 'Mad Bomber' because of the fact his name on the records back at HQ is 'Zolof J. Kimberly'. I think I'd go insane after a while,"

* * *

I think Roa's theory is most correct. Wouldn't _you_ go insane if you had to spend the rest of your military life as 'Zolof J. Kimberly'? I know I would. I'd hate to have a name that sounded a lot like Zoloft. Although, it kinda suits him… After all, Zoloft is a medicine… For what I have no clue, but something to do with the brain… Depression, maybe? Maybe Zoloft would be good for him…

I had this idea stuck in my head for an icon or something. It _was_ going to say, "Everyone has their different ideas on how Kimblee became the 'Mad Bomber'. _My_ theory is that it has something to do with being named Zolof." And from this insignificant icon came this one-shot. I just _can't_ leave Kimblee alone; he's cute! (hugs him, then gets her head blown off in the process)

You know the drill by now: don't own anything 'cept for the ideas and that's 'bout it. I don't own Kimblee, because if I did, this would _so_ not be a fanfic. You'd hear it on the show. But, alas, I don't. It belongs to another one of my personal deities, Hiromu Arakawa. Don't own Zoloft reference either…

Tha's 'bout it for this time, kiddies. Until the next crackfic, when Inspiration decides to get up off his lazy rear for once and do work!


End file.
